Live Bed Show
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. To nie tak, jak Hermiona myśli, ale to nie znaczy, że tak być nie może.


**Autor: ****solstice_muse**  
**Tytuł oryginału:** _Live Bed Show_

_link na lj_

* * *

— Och... och... och tak! — Harry brzmiał na naprawdę podekscytowanego.

— Dawaj — jęczał Ron. — Dawaj, draniu! Och, przestań się popisywać i wsadź tą pieprzoną rzecz! — wykrzyknął w desperacji.

— O to chodzi, o to chodzi! — Głos Harry'ego stał się wyższy i dzikszy.

— O tak! — wrzasnął Ron.

— TAK! — zgodził się Harry.

— Och, kocham cię — skomlał Ron w euforii. — Gdzie ten penis był całe moje życie?

— Trenował — westchnął Harry — całe dnie i noce, aż do tej chwili.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to się wydarzy — powiedział Ron, niemal płacząc.

— Hej, chodź tu, stary — odezwał się Harry. — Zasłużyłeś na to. Twoja lojalność, oddanie, przywiązanie... tylko żal mi Ginny.

— Walić Ginny — odszczeknął Ron. — Miała swoją szansę, miała ją przez lata, teraz moja kolej.

— A co z Hermioną? — wtrąciła Hermiona Weasley, otwierając drzwi salonu i patrząc ze złością na męża.

Ron i Harry stali na kanapie obejmując się, a w kącie pokoju był włączony telewizor.

— Hermiono! — wykrzyknął Ron i przeskoczył przez oparcie, aby złapać ją, podnieść i okręcić. — Wygrywamy mistrzostwa. Cholerne Armaty wygrywają Mistrzostwa Ligii. Prowadzimy stu siedemdziesięcioma punktami i nawet jeśli tamci złapią cholernego znicza, to i tak wygramy.

— Nie zapeszaj, Ron! — ostrzegł Harry, szczerząc się szeroko i podskakując na kanapie.

— Dwójka dorosłych mężczyzn, a zachowują się jak dzieci — westchnęła Hermiona i potrząsnęła głową.

— Dzieci! — wykrzyknął Ron, a potem dodał jeszcze głośniej: — _Rosie... Hugh... zejdźcie na dół zobaczyć, jak życie tatusia w końcu nabiera sensu!_

— Ron! — Hermiona westchnęła, a Harry upadł na kanapę, śmiejąc się histerycznie.

Na schodach usłyszeli tupot dzieci i Hermiona skrzywiła się, gdy Ron rzucił się przed telewizor na kolana.

— Ponad trzydzieści lat, Hermiono, trzy dekady bólu i upokorzenia i teraz w końcu... — mówił Ron, głaszcząc ekran.

Rose i Hugo przebiegli obok matki do salonu. Hugo rzucił się na plecy Rona, a Rose upadła obok niego na kolana i kiwała się.

— Czy drużyna cioci Ginny wygrywa, tatusiu? — zapytała wesoło.

— Harpie nie są już drużyną cioci Ginny, ciocia Ginny już dla nich nie gra, kibicujesz Armatom, pamiętasz? — Ron pouczył swoją córkę.

— Armaty! — ryknął Hugo, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze, owijając drugą rękę wokół szyi Rona.

Ron wstał na nogi, nadal mając Hugona na plecach i przyłączył się do powtarzania:

— Ar–ma–ty! Ar–ma–ty! Ar–ma–ty!...

Harry sturlał się z kanapy i podniósł Rose, przerzucając ją sobie przez ramię, chodząc za Ronem i jego synem.

— Przyłącz się, Rosie — zaśmiał się Harry. — Za parę lat zrozumiesz, dlaczego tatuś jest taki szczęśliwy... i dlaczego zaraz pewnie zacznie płakać.

— Nie chcę, żeby tatuś płakał! — powiedziała zatroskana Rose.

— Nie przejmuj się, kochanie — zawołała Hermiona — to będzie płacz ze szczęścia.

— I patrzcie, paczcie–paczcie–paczcie... TAK! — Ron wskazywał na ekran, potem podskoczył i prawie uderzył głową Hugo o sufit, kiedy ścigający Armat znowu trafił do obręczy.

Harry i Ron starali się uściskać nadal trzymając dzieci, a te śmiały się i klaskały. Hermiona patrzyła z progu i kręciła głową z oszołomionym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Widzicie tego człowieka? — Ron znowu klęczał przed telewizorem i dotykał palcem ekranu, wskazując na wyglądającego na pijanego mężczyznę z rozwichrzonymi włosami w kolorze piasku, salutującego fanom Harpii.

— Tego przeklinającego na wkurzonych ludzi? — zapytała radośnie Rose.

— To ten — przytaknął Ron. — To mój nowy bohater. Kocham go. Hermiono — Ron obrócił się do żony — musisz dzisiaj zajść w ciążę, urodzić kolejnego syna i nazwiemy go Denis!

— Co proszę?

— No bo _ja_ nie mogę mieć jego dzieci, nie? — powiedział Ron, jakby jego żona była kompletną idiotką.

— Denis Swinton* — powiedział Harry, pochylając się, aby Rose mogła lepiej widzieć. — Właśnie trafił do obręczy dwanaście razy z rzędu i tatuś się zakochał. — Harry zerknął na Hermionę z psotnym wyrazem twarzy. — Podzielisz się, prawda, Hermiono?

Ron i Hugo tańczyli po salonie, tym razem powtarzając:

— Kochamy Denisa! Kochamy Denisa!

— O mój Boże — powiedziała Hermiona i odwróciła się, aby wyjść z pokoju. Musiała sobie pilnie zrobić kubek herbaty.

**sss**

— Więc był szczęśliwy, tak? — zapytała Sandra, chichocząc. Była koleżanką Hermiony z departamentu Dochodzeń Wewnętrznych.

Hermiona właśnie skończyła opowiadać, jak Ron ochrypł od krzyku, kiedy szukający Armat w końcu załapał znicza i nagrodzono ich Mistrzostwem Ligii Quidditcha przez Gwenogg Jones.

— Tak, dokładnie — przytaknęła Hermiona. — Popłakał się, a potem Rose też się popłakała, bo ona zawsze płacze, kiedy ktoś inny płacze, potem Hugo wymiotował od tego skakania. Harry przytulił Rona i stali przed telewizorem, obejmując się i śpiewając „You'll never walk alone".

— O rety — zaśmiała się Sandra.

— Wszyscy bracia Rona przyszli, żeby świętować, a Ginny dotrzymywała mi towarzystwa, nie czując się dobrze z tym, że jej była drużyna straciła tytuł. Ale nie chciała psuć dobrego dnia Rona.

— Biedna — powiedziała Sandra, kręcąc głową. — Mi się z mężem udało, wcale nie interesuje się Quidditchem. Wygląda na to, ze zostaniesz quidditchową wdową, Hermiono.

Hermiona patrzyła w zamyśleniu na zdjęcie w ramce na swoim biurku, potem pokręciła głową, patrząc znowu na Sandrę.

— Przepraszam, co?

— Mówiłam... o czym pani myśli? — Sandra uśmiechnęła się. — Znam ten zamglony wzrok.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i usiadła prosto.

— Nic takiego.

— Och, no weź, powiedz mi!

Hermiona westchnęła; nie była w stanie zwierzyć się z tego Ginny przez dziwaczność sytuacji — w końcu to był jej brat.

— Cóż, chodzi o to... — Pokręciła się na krześle i spojrzała na otwarte drzwi, ściszając głos. — Kiedy na początku usłyszałam, jak oglądali mecz, to dźwięki, jakie wydawali i to co mówili... to brzmiało jak... jak _seks_!

Sandra odchyliła głowę i zaśmiała się.

— Więc na pewno spieszyłaś się, żeby dołączyć, co?

— Co? Nie! — powiedziała Hermiona, zszokowana samą sugestią. — Miałam zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale potem zapatrzyłam się na nich, jak oglądali koniec meczu, a potem dom był pełen ludzi, ale później...

Hermiona znowu się pokręciła, tym razem uśmiechając się do siebie. Sandra podjechała do niej na krześle, stykając ich kolana i gapiąc się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Och, no teraz _musisz_ mi powiedzieć!

— W porządku — oznajmiła Hermiona, pochylając się bliżej. — Cóż, kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Ron i Harry byli już trochę pijani. Położyłam dzieci do łóżek i zeszłam na dół, widząc ich w kuchni.

_— Lepszy niż pokonanie Voldemorta, lepszy niż stracenie dziewictwa, lepszy niż ożenek, lepszy niż urodziny dzieci... to jest najlepszy dzień mojego życia! — mówił Ron do sufitu, opierając się o Harry'ego._

_Harry chwiał się pod jego ciężarem, chwytając go dla równowagi i próbując dosięgnąć szyjki butelki piwa Rona swoimi ustami._

_— Stój na chwilę — wymamrotał, a potem prawie połknął butelkę i piwo wyleciało mu nosem. Ron parsknął i oparł się o blat w kuchni, śmiejąc się._

_— Wybraniec właśnie doszedł przez nos! — Przez śmiech jego głos był nieco drżący._

_Harry wytarł brodę o rękaw Rona i przełknął, a potem się głupio wykrzywił._

_— Harry — powiedział Ron, urywając myśl, aby beknąć. — To tak, jakby zrobili to dla mnie._

_— Uważam, ze zrobili to dla ciebie — zgodził się Harry, klepiąc go w pierś._

_— Tak myślisz? — zapytał Ron, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się szeroko._

_— Oczywiście, byli ci to winni! — odpowiedział Harry, łapiąc go za szlufki i patrząc mu w twarz. — Zasłużyłeś na to, stary. To była zapłata za wszystkie te lata twojej lojalności._

_— To były LATA, Harry! — oznajmił Ron z bólem wypisanym na twarzy._

_— Wiem, wiem — powiedział Harry uspokajająco, klepiąc go po policzku. — Cierpiałeś._

_— Cierpiałem — przyznał Ron, brzmiąc jak jęczący chłopczyk, którego mama nie traktowała sprawiedliwie._

_Westchnęli głęboko i wypili szybko piwa. Odstawili butelki na blat, a Harry odepchnął się od Rona i poleciał do przodu. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte z szoku, że się przewraca, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby temu zapobiec. Ron złapał go za przód koszulki i pociągnął do siebie._

_Harry walnął w pierś Rona i chichotali, gramoląc się korytarzem do salonu._

_— Jesteś za pijany na Fiuu, będziesz sfać na sopie... sfać na sopie... czekaj, ogarnę to._

_Harry zaśmiał się i rzucił na kanapę, ciągnąc Rona za sobą. Obaj jęknęli ze zmęczenia, kiedy się obracali._

_— Już nie jesteśmy młodzi — westchnął Harry. — Pamiętasz jak kiedyś mogliśmy pić całą noc i następnego dnia wstać wcześnie rano do pracy?_

_Ron wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby myślał._

_— Nie._

_— A racja, to nie my, to Dean i Seamus!_

_Zaczęli chichotać, ale wkrótce zapadła cisza. Głowa ciążyła Harry'emu i wylądowała na kościstym ramieniu Rona._

_— Dzięki za wytrzymanie ze mną — mruknął Ron._

_— E? — Harry ledwo co otworzył oczy przy tej odpowiedzi._

_ — No bo trzymałeś się ze mną od dziecka i mogłeś mnie zostawić, kiedy nie dawałem rady, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Wytrzymałeś ze mną i w końcu przestałem być frajerem. Jestem twoimi Armatami._

_Harry podniósł głowę i popatrzył zaspanym wzrokiem na Rona. Ten odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i byli oddzieleni tylko oddechem, kiedy Harry się odezwał._

_— Nigdy nie byłeś moimi Armatami; byłeś moim patronusem... moim cielesnym patronusem, z krwi i kości._

_Nadal patrzyli na swoje pijane twarze. Nos Rona prawie dotykał nosa Harry'ego. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Ron oblizał usta i zamknął oczy._

_— Mój patronus to pies._

_I z tym twarz Rona odwróciła się i odleciał. Harry już spał. Ich głowy leżały obok siebie i odblaski ognia z kominka kolorowały ich na pomarańczowo._

— ...i byłam zawiedziona. Szpiegowałam mojego pijanego męża i szwagra, którzy są moimi przyjaciółmi i chciałam, żeby się pocałowali — powiedziała przerażona Hermiona.

— Tak — zgodziła się Sandra.

— Co jest ze mną _nie tak_? — wykrzyknęła Hermiona i oparła się o biurko z twarzą w ramionach.

— Um... nic — odpowiedziała prosto Sandra.

— Co? — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, unosząc głowę i wyglądając zza swoich włosów.

— Okej, nie zrozum mnie źle, Hermiono, ale ja cały czas wyobrażam sobie trójkącik z innym mężczyzną i oglądanie, jak mój mąż i on zajmują się sobą.

— Naprawdę? — sapnęła Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, a teraz to, przez co masz mnie źle nie zrozumieć, dobra? Wyobrażałam sobie twojego męża _masę_ razy.

— Naprawdę? — Hermiona usiadła prosto i zasłoniła usta ręką, żeby nie wykrzykiwać cały czas tego samego.

— I Harry'ego Pottera, znaczy... obaj są przystojni! Zapłaciłabym, żeby zobaczyć, jak się całują.

— Ale... co... Ron i Harry? Moi Ron i Harry?

— Sama powiedziałaś, że chciałaś zobaczyć, jak się całują.

— Ale to nie coś, przez co szaleję z radości. I nie sądziłam, że inni ludzie też o tym myślą.

— Och, uspokój się, to nie robi nikomu krzywdy — powiedziała Sandra, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie uspokoję się, fantazjuję o moim mężu całującym się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem!

— Okej, dobra, spójrzmy na to z szerszej perspektywy i pokażę ci, jak bardzo to jest normalne. — Sandra wyciągnęła Hermionę za rękę z biura i zauważyła kilka zebranych czarownic na końcu korytarza. — Hej, wy tam, fantazjowaliście kiedyś o dwóch mężczyznach razem?

Prawie wszystkie kobiety przytaknęły z entuzjazmem, jedna z nich wyglądała na tak samo przestraszoną jak Hermiona.

— Znacie tą panią, Hermionę Weasley? — zapytała Sandra, wskazując na całkowicie upokorzoną czarownicę obok siebie.

Wszystkie kobiety pokiwały głową i pomachały Hermionie, która starała się schować za swoimi włosami, kiedy im odmachiwała.

— Więc znacie jej męża Rona? — pytała dalej Sandra.

Znowu wszystkie przytaknęły, tym razem mówiąc _tak_ też na głos.

— Miałyście kiedyś seksualną fantazję o _nim_ z innym mężczyzną?

— Och, oczywiście! — powiedziała przestraszona wcześniej czarownica, a potem zasłoniła usta dłonią i pisnęła.

Inne kobiety zachichotały i jedna zawołała:

— Kiedyś miałam na ścianie duży plakat z nim i Harrym Potterem z Czarownicy mojej mamy. Mogłam patrzeć na niego cały dzień. — Patrzyła rozmarzona gdzieś daleko.

— Wiedziałyście, że jeśli przysunie się karty Rona Weasleya i Harry'ego Pottera z Czekoladowych Żab naprzeciwko siebie, to oni wybiegają ze swoich obrazków w tą samą stronę i wracają wymiętoszeni i czasami mokrzy? — dodała inna czarownica z entuzjazmem.

— _Mówią_, że idą grać w Quidditcha, ale ludzie z wyobraźnią znajdują lepsze sposoby, aby wypełnić puste miejsca! — powiedziała trzecia czarownica, a potem wszystkie znowu zachichotały.

— Dziękuję paniom. — Sandra uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową, a potem pociągnęła Hermionę z powrotem do jej biura i zamknęła za nimi drzwi. — No i widzisz, nie tylko to jest normalne, ale jest bardzo popularne.

Hermiona usiadła przy biurku, żeby umrzeć ze wstydu...

...i zapisała sobie, żeby kupić Czekoladowe Żaby w drodze do domu.

**sss**

Ron wykonywał półkę na książki z drewna; prawie kończył i pochylał się, ścierając szorstkie brzegi.

Był bez koszulki i pocił się, kiedy jego ramię przesuwało się po drewnie. Mięśnie w jego ramieniu poruszały się i zagłębienie na dole jego pleców lśniło od potu. Jego dżinsy zsuwały się, kiedy jego ciało pracowało, a ona czekała, miała nadzieję, _chciała_, żeby znoszony, stary materiał zsunął się na tyle, żeby odsłonić kawałek jego pośladków.

Promienie słoneczne padały przez okno na piegowatą skórę Rona, barwiąc ją na złoto, jakby światło przechodziło przez filtr koloru miodu, a jego włosy wyglądały jak ogień. Nawet włosy na jego rękach odbijały te promienie i przez to Ron wyglądał niemal jak mistyczny bóg seksu i stolarki.

Kiedy wyprostował się z burknięciem i wytarł czoło o przedramię, para innych rąk owinęła się wokół jego ciała, dłonie rozłożyły się na piersi i nagle Harry był za Ronem. Westchnął z uśmiechem, opierając policzek między jego łopatki i też był bez koszuli.

— Zrób sobie przerwę — wymamrotał w skórę Rona.

Głowa Rona odchyliła się, kiedy sięgał jedną ręką, pokrytą trocinami, aby przesunąć palcami przez potargane, czarne włosy Harry'ego i złapać je lekko.

— Jeszcze nie jest skończone — westchnął Ron, kiedy Harry zaczął miziać jego kark.

Oczy Rona zamknęły się i zagryzł wargę, a Harry zaczął składać pocałunki w górę, do żuchwy, przesuwając ręce na jego piegowaty brzuch.

Ron jęknął i odwrócił do niego głowę, otwierając usta. Harry uniósł się na palce i westchnął w oferowane mu wargi, a potem wsunął między nie język. Ron odwrócił się w jego ramionach i pocałował go, nie wypuszczając z ust języka Harry'ego.

Ręce Harry'ego zeszły niżej, wsuwając się w dżinsy Rona. Ten pchnął biodra w jego stronę i przechylił głowę bardziej, przesuwając swój język przy języku Harry'ego. Harry ścisnął jego tyłek pod luźnym materiałem.

Ron trzymał jego głowę w miejscu i tak poruszał swoją, czerpiąc jak najwięcej z pocałunku, jakby był to topiący się lód i nie mógł znieść tego, że chociażby kropla mogłaby mu spaść.

— Dotknij go — wyszeptała Hermiona.

Ron wydał z siebie niecierpliwy dźwięk, uwalniając głowę Harry'ego i przesuwając dłonie na jego tors. Jego kciuk drażnił sutek Harry'ego, a długie palce rozsunęły się na jego piersi.

— O Boże, Ron, tak, właśnie tak, dotknij go! — wydyszała Hermiona.

Obraz rozmył się i twarz Rona zawisła nad nią. Trzymał ją za ramiona. Starała się go odepchnąć z powrotem do Harry'ego.

— Nie, idź do niego, dotknij go, Ron. Proszę, nie przestawaj go dotykać!

— Hermiono? — Ron patrzył na nią niemal przestraszony.

— Chcę patrzeć, jak się całujecie! — warknęła sfrustrowana Hermiona, siadając i uderzając czołem o czoło zaniepokojonego męża.

— Holender, co się z tobą dzieje? — powiedział Ron, krzywiąc się i pocierając nos.

— Och, czy ja...? Śniło mi się. Wybacz kochanie, coś mi się śniło, nie chciałam cię niepokoić — odpowiedziała Hermiona, odsuwając jego rękę, żeby sprawdzić stan jego nosa.

Ron nadal patrzył na nią tak, jakby mówiła w innym języku.

— Śniłaś... o mnie — powiedział niepewnie.

— Um, nie pamiętam — skłamała. — Wiesz, jak to jest ze snami. Większości nie pamiętasz, prawda?

— Mówiłaś moje imię i... — Ron urwał, aby samemu to prześledzić — ...kazałaś mi kogoś dotknąć, pocałować.

Hermiona zachichotała dziko, co tylko bardziej przeraziło Rona, więc szybko przestała.

— Och, sny są głupiutkie, prawda?

Ron patrzył na nią uważnie.

— Hermiono, kochanie, co się dzieje? — zapytał ją, spięty i marszcząc czoło.

— To tylko bezsensowny sen. — Wyszczerzyła się. — Jak wtedy, kiedy obudziłeś się i musiałeś do każdego zafiukać, żeby się upewnić, że nadal umieją mówić po angielsku.

Ron nadal nie był przekonany.

— Zrobiłem to, bo śniło mi się, że nikt mnie nie rozumiał i wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą o mnie w dziwnym języku — powiedział Ron, siadając obok niej na łóżku i patrząc jej w oczy. — Ty mówiłaś, że chcesz, żeby nadal _go_ dotykał, chciałaś, żebym dotykał mężczyzny, Hermiono. Mówiłaś o tym, że mam „_go_" całować!

Hermiona starała się zbyć to śmiechem, ale jej się nie udało.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, co się dzieje — wznowił Ron, nieco się uspokajając, ale nadal zmartwiony. — Myślisz, że cię zdradzam?

— Nie! — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Nigdy!

Ron wypuścił niepewny oddech i pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze, nigdy bym...

— Wiem. — Hermiona usiadła prosto i złapała w dłonie jego twarz. — Słuchaj, po prostu miałam dziwny mokry sen, gdzie oglądałam ciebie z innym mężczyzną.

Ron zamrugał, zszokowany.

— To nie znaczy, że myślę, że jesteś gejem czy masz romans, czy coś takiego, po prostu głupia fantazja. Rozmawiałam z dziewczynami w pracy o erotycznych fantazjach i była mowa też o dwójce mężczyzn, i zaczęłam myśleć o tobie i... o tym, jaki jesteś seksowny.

— Nie fantazjowałaś o sobie z kimś? — zapytał Ron, nieco odrzucony.

— Byłam tam, patrzyłam, podobało mi się.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, a Ron wyglądał, jakby jego głowa zaraz miała się urwać.

— Podobało ci się, jak dotykam faceta — pytał, aby sobie rozjaśnić.

— Wyobraź sobie mnie i... i... — Hermiona pomyślała przez chwilę. — Okej, wyobraź sobie mnie i Madam Rosmertę, jak pomagamy sobie nawzajem założyć ciasne gorsety.

Uszy Rona były całe czerwone. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i uścisnęła jego dłoń.

— To nic poza tym, Ron — powiedziała z ulgą — tylko wyobrażanie sobie ciebie z mężczyzną, a nie z kobietą.

— Och — odpowiedział Ron, nieco rozproszony obrazem z gorsetami, jaki włożyła mu do głowy, ale jednocześnie wyglądając, jakby mu ulżyło. — Tak, kapuję.

— Dobrze. — Hermiona pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta. — Bo dzięki tobie jest to fantazja, Ron. Bez ciebie nie byłoby to seksowne.

Ron wyglądał na połechtanego, ale zawstydzonego.

— Więc, uch, kto był moją „Rosmertą"? — Wyszczerzył się.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi i miała nadzieję, że nie Ron nie zmieni zdania, kiedy powie mu prawdę.

— Cóż, najpierw byłeś tylko ty, patrzyłam jak wyglądasz wspaniale, seksownie i męsko... a potem Harry zaczął cię do tykać i zrobiło się... o wiele lepiej.

Oczy Rona prawie wyskoczyły z czaszki.

— Harry?

— Tak.

— Ja i Harry?

— Tak.

— Wzięłaś i się tak podniecałaś nade mną i Harrym... razem?

— Tak.

Ron odchylił się na poduszkę i przeczesał włosy.

— Nie zakładaliśmy sobie nawzajem gorsetów, prawda?

**sss**

Ron był jej mężem, ojcem jej dzieci i kochała go bardziej niż życie... i książki!

Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, ojcem chrzestnym jej dzieci i kochała go niemal tak samo mocno.

Ron i Harry byli braćmi, i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, i dwoma połówkami jednej całości, i kochali się bardziej, niż samych siebie.

Więc Hermiona nie była zaskoczona tym, że jej ukochany mąż powiedział Harry'emu wszystko o jej zawstydzającym „fantazjowaniu" i jeszcze mniejszą niespodzianką było to, że Ron i Harry odkryli wspaniałą zabawę w drażnieniu jej tym tak często, jak to możliwe.

— Więcej tostu, Harry? — zapytała pewnego zimowego poranka.

Harry wstąpił do nich, żeby jak zawsze iść z Ronem do pracy i siedział obok niego, czytając mu przez ramię i pijąc herbatę.

— Och, dzięki, Hermiono — odpowiedział radośnie.

Wstał z krzesła i przechylił się przez Rona, żeby sięgnąć tost i włożył go między zęby.

— Lepiej zjedz to szybko — powiedział Ron, kiedy Harry usiadł z powrotem — nie możemy fiukać i wymawiać adres z pełnymi ustami, bo gdzie to cię wyśle?

— Wyśszle mnie to dho domu stafców wy East'ourne — oznajmił Harry z pełnymi ustami.

— Tak — zgodził się Ron, wyglądając na zaintrygowanego czytaną historią. — Do _łazienki_ w domu starców w Eastbourne. I jak wyglądał tyłek tego starego człowieka, bo teraz nie pamiętam, jak to określiłeś?

Harry przełknął i zmarszczył brwi na to drażnienie Rona.

— Myślę, że określił to jako żółty ser wiejski przeplatany czerwoną, lukrecjową sznurówką — powiedziała Hermiona z uśmieszkiem.

— I dziękuję wam obu za przypominanie mi tego — oznajmił Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. Ugryzł tost i żuł go.

Ron zachichotał i Hermiona spojrzała na niego psotnie.

— Lepiej czy gorzej niż to, kiedy zafiukałeś do Nory w środku dnia i zobaczyłeś swoich rodziców uprawiających seks na stole kuchennym, Ron?

Ron wyglądał jakby właśnie przeszedł przez niego duch i zadrżał.

— Nie powinien dotykać mojej matki w ten sposób! — powiedział, ruszając karcąco palcami, jakby jego ojciec siedział po drugiej stronie stołu.

— Och, no weź, stary — wtrącił Harry. — Siedmioro dzieciaków... musisz wiedzieć, w jaki sposób mają siedmioro dzieci. Nie znaleźli was w pudełku z Czekoladowych Żab, wiesz?

Ron pchnął Harry'ego, a Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać przez uroczą, staroświecką naiwność męża. Ron spojrzał na nią zawadiacko i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Musimy iść już teraz, a ty nadal nie zjadłeś swojego tostu — powiedział głębszym tonem.

Oczy Harry'ego zabłysnęły psotliwie z radości i wepchnął połowę reszty tostu do ust, unosząc brwi.

— 'o z tym shro'isz?

Usta Rona ułożyły się w figlarny uśmiech i pochylił się do przodu, przechylając głowę na bok, otwierając usta i zaczynając jeść tą część tostu Harry'ego, która wystawała z jego warg. Harry pocierał lekko jego ręce i wydawał z siebie jęki, kiedy zaczął żuć. Ron jęknął i zjadł więcej, bliżej twarzy Harry'ego, przesuwając swoje ręce po jego udach. Kiedy ich usta miały się zetknąć, rozgryźli tost na dwa kawałki i odsunęli się od siebie, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowolonych.

— To wcale nie było śmieszne — wysyczała Hermiona wychodząc z kuchni.

— Och, no weź, Hermiono! — zawołał za nią Ron, podczas gdy Harry krztusił się tostem ze śmiechu. — Daj nam jakieś wskazówki to zrobimy to tak, jak chcesz!

Trzasnęła drzwiami i ze złością przeczesała dłonią włosy.

**sss**

Boże Narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i Hermiona była rozdarta między dwoma rodzinami, które chciały widzieć ją, Rona i dzieci przy bożonarodzeniowym stole na obiedzie. Ron pracował nadgodziny, żeby opłacić prezenty i dodatkowe jedzenie. Hermiona pracowała nadgodziny żeby opłacić opiekunki dla Rose i Hugona, kiedy ona i Ron byli w pracy a Molly była zajęta przygotowaniami do rodzinnych świąt Weasleyów.

Na koniec każdego dnia spędzali czas z dziećmi, kładli je do łóżka i upadali na własne bez sił na rozmowę.

— Okej, to wrócę o czwartej aby odebrać dzieci z mugolskiego przedszkolai podrzucę je do Billa i Fleur, żeby się pobawiły z Eponine i Mariusem — powiedział Ron, kiedy starał się założyć swój płaszcz i dopiero co zorientował się, że chciał włożyć rękę w kaptur. — Dam Victoire galeona za opiekę nad nimi do siódmej, kiedy przyjdziesz tam i zabierzesz je do domu.

— Tak — przytaknęła Hermiona — ale daj jej dwa galeony, to przecież trzy godziny z dwójką twoich dzieci.

— Co one takiego zrobiły, że są teraz _moimi_ dziećmi? — prychnął Ron.

— Nie chodzi o to co zrobiły, ale co zrobią — odpowiedziała Hermiona wypijając herbatę. — Będą ze mną w domu najedzone do ósmej, jak myślisz, kiedy wrócisz?

— Ummmmm... — odezwał się Ron idąc tyłem do kominka, z oczami w górze próbując zorganizować myśli na dzisiejszy dzień. — _Powinienem_ być w domu o dziewiątej.

— Dziewiątej? — zapytała z powątpiewaniem Hermiona.

— Trzydzieści — poprawił Ron z przepraszającym wzruszeniem ramion.

— Więc położę je do łóżka i zrobię ci coś do jedzenia na dziesiątą?

Ron skrzywił się i pokiwał głową.

— Wybacz.

Hermiona przeszła przez kuchnię, żeby uściskać i pocałować męża na pożegnanie.

— To nie twoja wina.

— Słuchaj, jeśli nie zdążę na czas, aby położyć je spać, to zobaczę czy ktoś mógłby mnie dzisiaj zastąpić, dobra?

— I skończysz odpracowując wolny dzień? — powiedziała Hermiona szczypiąc go. — No nie sądzę.

Ron uciekł od drażniących palców żony i zaśmiał się.

— I tak spróbuję, okej? I nie martw się robieniem mi czegoś do jedzenia; zjem coś w pracy. — Ron pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło.

— Zrobię ci potrójną kanapę i zjesz ją, Ronaldzie Weasleyu! — warknęła Hermiona. — Mój mąż nie będzie jadł tej dyniowej papki z tej szczurzej nory, którą nazywasz stołówką!

— Aby być szczerym, kochanie, nikt nie znalazł tam szczurzych nor... tylko szczura.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową.

— Koniec, żadnych więcej nadgodzin.

— Ale... — zaczął protestować Ron.

— Nie, mówię serio, nie chcę jakiegoś super prezentu na święta, chcę mieć mojego męża w domu o normalnej godzinie, aby cieszył się rodziną, a potem swoją żoną. Niniejszym zabraniam ci kupować mi prezentu na święta w tym roku.

— _Nie_ wykiwam cię z prezentu na święta — zaprotestował stanowczo Ron.

— _Nie_ wydasz na mnie ani knuta, to rozkaz — powiedziała wyzywająco Hermiona.

— Rozkaz? — Ron zachłysnął się swoim własnym niedowierzaniem. — Nie możesz mi roz... Och, kurde, o czym ja mówię? _Oczywiście_, że możesz!

Hermiona zaśmiała się, a Ron wyglądał, jakby bolał go ten cały pomysł z brakiem prezentu.

— Idź do pracy, skończ z nadgodzinami i spędź więcej czasu w domu na podziwianiu i adorowaniu mnie.

Ron wyszczerzył się.

— To mogę zrobić.

**sss**

Trwała wigilia i _Skrzacie Usługi „Święty Mikołaj"_ były zajęte przygotowaniem się do magicznego wypełnienia skarpet dzieci czarownic i czarodziejów.

Rose i Hugo byli w łóżku, a Hermiona zdecydowała się zabrać rodzinę do swoich rodziców rano, a potem zafiukać ze wszystkimi do Nory na świąteczny obiad. Jej matka zgodziła się spędzić wigilię pomagając Molly przygotować indyka, świąteczny pudding, ciasto i zrobić ulubiony farsz Hermiony. Będąc szczerą, Hermiona była pewna, że Molly ucieszyła się z pomocy.

Hermiona odłożyła pracę i skuliła się przed kominkiem, patrząc na grę świateł na choince i uśmiechnęła się, słysząc kroki Rona.

— Jestem w salonie, kochanie — zawołała przesuwając się na kanapie, aby zrobić Ronowi miejsce obok.

— Hej — przywitał się z wahaniem Ron, pojawiając się w drzwiach.

Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i czymś podekscytowanego, i co chwilę zaglądał przez ramię na drzwi w korytarzu.

— O co chodzi, Ron? — zapytała Hermiona siadając i przyrzekając sobie, że jeśli jej mąż został wezwany do pracy późno we wigilię to rzuci na niego _Drętwotę_ i zatrzyma go jako zakładnika.

— Cóż — odpowiedział Ron, stąpając z nogi na nogę i znowu patrząc na drzwi — przyszła pora na twój prezent bożonarodzeniowy.

Hermiona jęknęła i z powrotem upadła na poduszki.

— Och Ron, mówiłam ci, żebyś mi nic nie kupował, mówiłam, że wolę spędzić z tobą czas a nie jakiś drogi prezent.

— Nie wydałem na to nic — powiedział Ron z przebiegłym uśmiechem. — Ale miałem bardzo niewygodną rozmowę z siostrą, która nie chce nigdy więcej o tym słyszeć. W szczególności prosiła mnie, żebym ci to powiedział.

— Ginny? Co? — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech i jego oczy znowu powędrowały w stronę korytarza.

— Och, na litość boską! — prychnęła Hermiona stając na nogach i podchodząc do Rona, żeby zobaczyć, na co się tak oglądał.

Zamarła widząc Harry'ego, z płaszczem przerzuconym przez ramię i ściskającego miód pitny w drugiej ręce. Uśmiechnął się do niej, jakby miała już automatycznie wiedzieć, dlaczego tutaj w ogóle jest.

Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na Rona. Objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Wesołych Świąt, Hermiono — powiedział jej mąż pełnym nadziei głosem. — Przez tylko jedną godzinę ja i Harry zrobimy co tylko zechcesz.

Hermiona ostro wciągnęła powietrze. Patrzyła od męża do szwagra i znowu na Rona. Otworzyła usta i mrugnęła. Kiedy nic nie wyszło z jej ust zamknęła je i znowu spojrzała na Harry'ego.

— Możesz kazać nam posprzątać kuchnię, jeśli chcesz. — Harry uśmiechnął się i lekko wzruszył ramionami. — Albo pościelić łóżko...

Hermiona nadal nie wypuściła powietrza i kręciło się jej w głowie, kiedy znowu odwróciła się do męża.

— Albo — kontynuował Ron — możesz nam kazać zająć się sobą nawzajem na łóżku... jeśli chcesz.

Było jej gorąco i niewyraźnie zobaczyła, jak wszystkie światła zamigotały wokół jej zmartwionego męża, który przeklął kiedy Hermiona upadła w ramiona ciemności.

**sss**

— Może podobało jej się to tylko w jej myślach? — mówił głos, odbijając się bolesnym echem w jej głowie.

— Nie sądzę, że zemdlała bo była tym przerażona, Ron.

— Ron? — odezwała się Hermiona unosząc powieki.

Przed sobą miała pomarańczową grzywę i kiedy zaczęła wyraźniej postrzegać co się znajduje wokół niej, zobaczyła parę niebieskich oczu patrzących na nią. Ron wyglądał na zmartwionego, kiedy odsuwał jej włosy z twarzy i obejmował dłonią policzek.

— Hermiono, kochanie, wszystko w porządku? — Starał się uśmiechnąć i brzmieć pewnie, ale raczej potrzebował przekonać samego siebie.

Wyciągnęła rękę i potarła kciukiem jego żuchwę.

— Zemdlałam?

— Taa — powiedział Ron, kiedy napięcie opuszczało jego ciało a oczy rozbłysły z uśmiechem. — Poszłaś w dół jak worek ziemniaków. Ledwo co cię złapałem.

Zaśmiała się lekko i poklepała go po policzku.

— Mój bohater!

— Taa, był bardzo szarmancki, kiedy przewrócił się na swój kościsty tyłek — rozbrzmiał głos Harry'ego z prychnięciem.

Ron żachnął się.

— Nie musiałeś tego psuć mówiąc jej, że się przewróciłem!

Hermiona usiadła i spojrzała zszokowana na Harry'ego, a dopiero potem przypomniała sobie, że to przez niego zemdlała i zarumieniła się nagle.

— Czy... czujesz się źle? — zapytał Ron, znowu wyglądając na przestraszonego.

— Uch, nie, w ogóle — odpowiedziała starając się ogarnąć to, że jej marzenia wyskoczyły z jej głowy i stały się rzeczywistością. — Tylko przypomniało mi się, że najwyraźniej ty i Harry oznajmiliście mi, że mam was na swoje rozkazy... jako prezent świąteczny.

Harry zachichotał cicho, a głowa Rona upadła z pokonanym westchnięciem.

— Jestem takim pacanem, kochanie, myślałem że jestem sprytny, myślałem że ci się spodoba. Nawet udało mi się przekonać do tego Harry'ego i Ginny...

Hermiona złapała twarz swojego męża w dłonie i pocałowała go stanowczo. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Harry zagryza wargę i uśmiecha się. Urwała pocałunek i spojrzała intensywnie Ronowi w oczy.

— Teraz — wyszeptała — chcę, żebyś zrobił tak samo z Harrym.

Ron zamrugał, a jego usta błyszczały od ich pocałunku. Hermiona pogłaskała go po twarzy i pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się.

— No dalej, daj mi mój prezent, chcę zobaczyć, jak go całujesz.

Ron pokręcił ramionami, oczyścił gardło i odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Patrzyli na siebie nerwowo. Ron przełknął, a Harry ściągnął okulary i odłożył je na stolik nocny.

Obaj mężczyźni podeszli ostrożnie do siebie, rzucając na siebie spojrzenia. Wydawało się, że chcieli zamknąć oczy, ale powstrzymywali się, żeby nie zmuszać drugiego do zrobienia tego samego.

— Zamknijcie oczy — wyszeptała podekscytowana Hermiona.

Posłuchali jej od razu i stanowczo złączyli swoje usta, aby zaraz otworzyć je i przycisnąć się do siebie bardziej. Górna warga Harry'ego znajdowała się między obiema Rona i przechylił głowę, aby móc pociągnąć dolną wargę Rona i podrażnić go językiem do otwarcia ust.

Hermiona zacisnęła mocno dłonie na przykryciach łóżka i oddech utknął jej w gardle, kiedy patrzyła na dwóch całujących się czarodziejów.

Czegoś tu brakowało i wkrótce uświadomiła sobie, czego. Kiedy Ron ją całował, wszędzie były ręce; w jej włosach, na jej twarzy, badające jej ciało; a on i Harry dotykali się tylko ustami.

— Dotknijcie się nawzajem — powiedziała z większą pilnością niż chciała to pokazać swoim stremowanym przyjaciołom.

Oczy Rona obróciły się w jej stronę po dalsze instrukcje, podczas gdy Harry odwrócił głowę, aby dyskretnie na nią spojrzeć.

— Gdzie chcesz, żebym go dotknął? — Częściowo ślepy Harry zamrugał.

— Chcę, żebyś poczuł go pod ubraniami, dotykał jego brzucha i klatki piersiowej — oznajmiła, zaczynając się uśmiechać na myśl, jak łatwo jej to przychodziło. — A ty Ron, wepchnij palce we włosy Harry'ego i trzymaj jego twarz, kiedy będziesz go całować do utraty tchu!

Harry odwrócił się do Rona i silne, piegowate ramiona złapały jego twarz, skierowały ją w górę, a potem Ron zmiażdżył ich wargi i wyciągnął swoim językiem język Harry'ego spomiędzy jego warg.

Harry jęknął w usta Rona i wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, przesuwając palce w dół jego szczupłych, ale muskularnych pleców. Palce Rona zatopiły się w czarnych włosach, a kciuki zatrzymały się na policzkach mniejszego mężczyzny.

Głowa Rona była przechylona, kiedy ssał język Harry'ego. Ten przysunął się bliżej na łóżku i zaczął podciągać koszulkę Rona w górę, chcąc ją ściągnąć.

— Podnieś ręce, Ron — rozkazała Hermiona.

Ron wypuścił Harry'ego i posłuchał żony, nadal całując Harry'ego. Ten przecisnął koszulkę przez ramiona Rona i oderwał się od niego, żeby ściągnąć materiał przez jego głowę.

— Pocałuj jego szyję, Harry! — zażądała Hermiona, siadając prosto i ściskając w dłoni przykrycie.

Głowa Rona była odrzucona do tyłu przez ściąganie koszulki, a jego szyja była wyciągniętai odsłonięta. Ręce nadal trzymał w powietrzu nad sobą, przez co jego szyja i mięśnie ramion wspaniale się napinały.

Harry polizał wzdłuż szyi Rona, wycałował sobie ścieżkę od zagłębienia między obojczykami do miejsca za uchem. Ron wydusił ciężki jęk i przewrócił się na łóżko, a Harry upadł na niego. Ron poruszał się pod jego ciałem, kiedy Harry wspinał się wzdłuż bladego torsu i znowu przysunął nos do jego szyi.

Ramiona Rona nadal były unieruchomione nad jego głową, ale jego kolana zgięły się, a biodra uniosły nad łóżko, unosząc ze sobą ciało Harry'ego i Ron zacisnął szczękę tak intensywnie, jakby starał się nie pchnąć miednicą w ciało na sobie.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę z taką siłą, że prawie poleciała krew. Oddech jej męża był krótki i urywany, a jego twarz była zmarszczona z wysiłku, aby nie podniecić się zbytnio tym „aktem".

— Poruszaj biodrami, Ron — powiedziała drżąco Hermiona, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak bardzo chciała zobaczyć mężczyznę, którego kocha, podnieconego przez jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Herm... kochanie... — Ron dyszał, starając się odsunąć miednicę od Harry'ego, ale ciało na nim tylko wciskało go z powrotem w materac. — ...to coś innego!

Harry sturlał się z Rona i spojrzał na nią w szoku. Hermiona poczuła, jak prawie oszalała ze zawodu.

— Wyglądacie pięknie — oznajmiła. — Wyglądacie seksownie i wspaniale, i naprawdę mnie to podniecało, teraz złap tyłek Harry'ego i zacznij skubać jego sutki!

Oczy Rona były szeroko otwarte, usta Harry'ego czerwone i opuchnięte przez szorstki zarost Rona. Hermiona dobrze znała to uczucie. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią, a ona podwinęła spódniczkę i wsunęła rękę w swoje figi.

— Podrażnij jego sutki, Ron — wymruczała. — Chcę zobaczyć, jak Harry'emu robi się gorąco.

Ron przełknął i zwilżył językiem wargi. Usta Harry'ego były szeroko otwarte, a on sam dyszał.

— Dajcie mi mój prezent, chłopcy! — warknęła Hermiona, zaczynając powoli ruszać ręką.

Ron złapał pośladki Harry'ego i ścisnął je mocno, zanim zabrał się za skubanie czerwonych sutków swoimi delikatnymi wargami. Harry ostro wciągnął powietrze i zamknął oczy. Jego ręka przesunęła się na tył głowy Rona i przycisnęła ją do jego piersi.

Ron otworzył nieco bardziej usta i polizał mokry sutek językiem.

— O Boże! — wydyszał Harry, ściskając w pięści miedziane włosy Rona.

— Jest w tym taki dobry, prawda? — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, mrucząc z satysfakcji i przyciskając biodra do swojej ręki.

— T–T–Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaakidobry! — Harry zadrżał, kiedy Ron przesunął zębami po sztywnym sutku.

Ron uśmiechnął się i skubnął go jeszcze raz, przesuwając obie ręce pod spodnie Harry'ego i ściskając jego pośladki swoimi silnymi dłońmi. Harry całował uśmiechnięte usta Rona i próbował wepchnąć swoje ręce pod ciasny materiał, który był dopasowany do soczystego tyłka Rona.

Wiedziała, jeszcze zanim Harry burknął i prychnął zirytowany, że dżinsy będą za ciasne, żeby Harry mógł zrobić to, co zamierzał. Ron zawsze marudził, że nie potrafiła dobrać mu ubrań w dobrym rozmiarze. Cmokał i jęczał, że skurczyła jego nowe dżinsy i ledwo co mógł je założyć. Działo się tak odkąd spakowała mu za ciasne dżinsy na misję z Horkruksami.

Tyłek Rona musiał być otulony, nie zakryty.

— Ściągnij je z niego, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona, moszcząc się bardziej na swojej poduszce i patrząc, jak ręce Harry'ego zaczęły rozbierać jej męża.

To była najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką widziała, odkąd Ron siłował się dla zabawy ze swoim bratem Charlie'em w ogrodzie na tyłach Nory podczas wakacji.

Palce Harry'ego zaczęły się męczyć z rozporkiem Rona i ten zaczął mu pomagać.

— Ręce za głowę, skarbie! — powiedziała Hermiona i z psotliwym błyskiem w oku. — Złap się framugi łóżka i mocno trzymaj!

Ron spojrzał na nią, jego niebieskie oczy były wypełnione czarnymi źrenicami i powoli odsunął ręce od Harry'ego, upuszczając je na materac za swoją głową.

— Coś jeszcze, piękna? — zapytał Ron, patrząc jak ona się dotyka i kręci, podniecona widokiem przed sobą.

— Po prostu złap się mocno i nie puszczaj, póki ci nie powiem — odpowiedziała, nie starając się ukryć jej przyjemności z tego, że miała ich na swoje rozkazy.

Ron chwycił się framugi łóżka i kręcił biodrami, żeby pomóc Harry'emu usunąć jego dżinsy.

— W takim razie co ze mną? — zapytał Harry, kiedy odrzucił spodnie.

— Ty — zaczęła Hermiona i musiała zamknąć oczy, kiedy poczuła falę przyjemności. — Ty złap jego biodra — wysyczała i jęknęła, otwierając oczy i mrugając na widok Harry'ego owijającego palce wokół wystających kości miednicy Rona. — Trzymaj go tak i całuj po brzuchu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i opuścił głowę, aby całować płaski brzuch Rona.

— Pocałuj każdy pieg! — westchnęła Hermiona, poruszając ręką szybciej pod swoją bielizną.

Harry przesunął wargi do pępka Rona i pocałował go. Ron jęknął i poruszył biodrami, zamykając oczy i wiercąc się, oscylując między przyjemnością a oporem, i jego oddech przyspieszył.

— Właściwie to nie widzę — wymamrotał Harry w skórę Rona, zanim polizał i pocałował kolejny jej kawałek — w ogóle nic — przesunął wargi milimetry od ścieżki włosów Rona na drugą jej stronę — więc muszę to zrobić — possał miejsce tuż pod żebrami — polegając tylko na dotyku.

— Hermiono, mamy problem — wydusił Ron, wyginając plecy od materaca i napinając biodra pod dłońmi Harry'ego.

Spojrzała na swojego męża, który dyszał jakby biegał z całą swoją rodziną na barkach i poczuła, jak jej mała drży z przyjemności.

— C–Co jest? — zapytała, łapiąc oddech.

Ron odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie wysoki pisk. Jego szczupły brzuch zgiął się dostatecznie, żeby utworzyć miejsce dla zbierającego się potu, a jego bielizna była napięta przez erekcję.

— O łał! — wydusiła Hermiona, częściowo przez swój pierwszy orgazm, a częściowo z szoku, że Rona tak podniecił ten pokaz.

— Whoa! — krzyknął Harry, kiedy poczuł twardy penis przyciskający się do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej i odskoczył do tyłu, prawie całkowicie z łóżka. — Ja nie chciałem... nie mogę... tam go dotknąć!

— Nie — powiedziała Hermiona, przysuwając się i zajmując miejsce Harry'ego, siadając okrakiem na swoim mężu — to mój prezent dla Rona.

Harry pokiwał głową i podniósł swoje ubrania z podłogi.

— To ja już... już będę wracał... ja... — mamrotał Harry.

— Jestem pewna, że Ginny czeka, Harry — oznajmiła Hermiona, łapiąc penis Rona przez bieliznę.

Harry otworzył drzwi i już miał biec do domu, do żony, kiedy Hermiona spojrzała przez ramię i zawołała:

— I Harry... dziękuję za prezent, dokładnie tego chciałam.

— Nie ma za co, Hermiono — odpowiedział jej z nerwowym uśmieszkiem, po czym przechylił się przez nią, aby powiedzieć do Rona: — A z tobą... no, zobaczymy się na twoje urodziny!

**sss**

*stąd ten penis na początku. Penis — Denis. W oryginale jest Dick i tu i tu, ale po polsku tak nie da rady. _(Pozdrowienia dla fandomu SPN c; )_


End file.
